


it's just you and me

by onlyeverthus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: James stays late at work, and he and Kara take advantage of the empty office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I just really want James and Kara to fuck. IDK. I might write something plotty here eventually... XD

James looked up as Kara bounced into his office, and a wide grin crossed his face.

"Hey," he said, sitting back in his chair.

"Hey, _boss_ ," she replied, grinning back at him.

James groaned, leaning against the arm rest. "I'm not your boss. I'm your boyfriend."

"Well, I mean, you're kind of technically both now," Kara said, coming around to his side of the desk and hopping up to sit on it.

"Okay, fine, but stop calling me 'boss', it's weird."

"Fair enough," Kara said with a giggle. "Why are you still here, anyway?"

"Running a company is hard work."

"Yeah, well, _literally_ everybody else has left," Kara said, gesturing to the empty room outside James's office.

"Except you," James countered, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I did leave. And then I came back, because you hadn't come over yet." James laughed, and Kara grinned as she hopped off the desk. "C'mon, let's go home."

"Hang on a sec," James said, reaching out and gently grabbing her wrist. She turned to look at him, and he stood, smiling as he bent to kiss her. "Missed that all day."

Kara smiled, and then pushed up on her toes to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her body was flush against his, and he felt a faint stirring as his hands dropped to her hips, bunching the fabric of her skirt a little bit.

"I have an idea," he whispered over her lips when the kiss broke. "An idea I've had since I took this job, really." He looked at her a moment, studying her face, and then said, "Right here. On this desk."

Kara stared back, blue eyes wide. "H – here? At work?"

James grinned a little. "Like you said, literally everybody else has left. It's just you and me."

" _Oh_ ," Kara breathed, eyelashes fluttering.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought –"

Kara cut him off with a kiss, pressing against him once more, and he deepened it right away, sliding his tongue against hers as his fingers fumbled on her skirt. He finally found his way underneath, and hooked his fingers over the waist of her panties, quickly tugging them from her hips. She helped, leaning to the side to push them down, and then he lifted her onto the desk, grinning when she giggled softly before kissing her again. Her thighs spread, and he stepped between them, hands ghosting over her smooth skin before slipping under her skirt.

One hand drifted between her legs, finding her wet and more than ready; he was ready too, hard and aching against the zipper of his jeans, but he wanted to make this last, and he eased two fingers inside of her, relishing her moan and the way her head tipped back. He stroked her slowly, leaning forward to kiss her neck, and her fingers tightened on his shoulder when he curled his fingers just right.

"James," she whimpered, her hips pushing against his hand as she tightened around his fingers.

No more invitation was needed, and he withdrew his hand to quickly unbuckle his belt. Kara grabbed the waist of his pants, pulling her to him for another kiss, and he felt himself grow even harder as she impatiently undid the fastenings of his jeans.

Together, they pushed his pants down, along with his boxers, and he wasted no time in sliding inside of her. She cried out softly, her head falling back again, and her hand curled around the back of his neck as he began to move.

Part of him wanted to get the rest of her clothes off, to see her beautiful, perfect body, but another part of him liked the sight of her like this, neat and put-together Kara Danvers, tidy from the waist up, but a complete mess under her skirt. The thought turned him on even more, and he wrapped his arm around her waist to push harder and deeper, making her cry out again. He knew he wasn't hurting her – it would take extraordinary circumstances for him to be physically capable of doing that – and loved the sounds she made that told him everything he was doing was just right.

He leaned forward to kiss her, jerking his hips even faster as her legs rose higher against his sides, and her mouth fell open in a sharp gasp as her head dropped into the curve of his neck, her fingers gripping his shirt so tightly he thought he heard a seam give.

Her breath was hot on his neck, her thighs squeezing his hips, and then he heard a strained, whimpered _fuck_ escape her lips.

Whatever control he had shattered at that tiny, desperate swear, and he came hard, moving forward and slamming his hand on the desk, his other arm still tight around her waist as he spilled inside of her. He could feel her pulsing around him, could hear the sounds of her own release, and was relieved to know that she'd come too.

When they'd both finally calmed, he straightened to look at her, and smiled at the happy, sated look on her face. She smiled back, her fingertips lightly stroking the back of his neck, and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Let's go to my place," she said when he pulled back. "Get some dinner, and then cuddle up on the couch with a movie."

"And not watch it?"

"Maybe," she giggled, lifting her head to kiss him again.


End file.
